Watch Me Burn
by Lil Mexican
Summary: Now her world was nothing but ashes. And only she was to blame. A bit of a Percabeth.


**Watch Me Burn**

**Summary: Now her world was nothing but ashes. And only she was to blame. A bit of a Percabeth.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot for this story. Nothing else.**

* * *

Smiles were plastered across their faces as they embraced each other. Forever frozen in time. Trembling hands gripped the wooden picture frame tightly. If only it could have stayed that way. The air in the house was thick. Dust covered the surfaces after months of neglect. A bony hand traced over the faces of the people that seemed so happy.

_Ha! As if you were ever happy!_

Annabeth flinched. After so long, she still wasn't used to it. It had come up suddenly, the doctors were baffled. So was her mother. The goddess of wisdom baffled? Annabeth scoffed. She was as confused as Apollo.

Grey eyes slid over to the kitchen counter, a single orange bottle stood empty. He lied to her. The doctor lied, right in her face. He said everything would be better. Nothing got better, it just got worse. He said most cases were curable, apparently she was an exception. Annabeth gently laied the frame on the counter and shuffled over to a nearby couch. It should have worked, now science was more advanced as ever. He said schizophrenia would be an easy victory.

_Beating me? Easy? You're insane! _

Annabeth froze. She stared at the couch intently as her tormentor moved into her view. If there were anyone else in the house, all they would have seen was a girl staring at nothing. Deep red eyes glared at her from where he stood. Sharp teeth covered half his face as he grinned at her. Ink black hair reached his chin, hiding almost all the scares his pale face had.

_What would you do without me? I'm helping you! _The humanoid monster stalked forward. It circled the frail girl as it spoke.

_All the people I helped you get away from. Those damn gods. That boy. He was foolish to think you could beat me._

"Stop it!" Annabeth screamed as she clutched her head. Her knees trembled as she tried to move away from the beast.

_Or what? What could you possibly do! You're a FREAK! You're not mortal nor god. You shouldn't exist! Like that boy! I told you what we should do! Do what I want!_

"No, NO! Stop it! STOP IT!" Annabeth's eyes flashed bright grey as she lunged toward the figure. Her fist met thin air as laughter echoed around her.

_That's it! Get angry! I'm not the one who walked away! I'm not the one that gave up! That's why I'm winning!_

"You're not! I'm in control, I'm in CONTROL!"

_Prove it! Beat me then! _Annabeth gritted her teeth and attacked once more. This time the man let himself be hurled towards the floor. He grinned lazily up at the pale girl and leaned up to whisper in her ear.

_You're weak. _Annabeth blinked and it suddenly felt like she was being crushed. Her back was now on the floor and the beast stood above her. His black, shiny shoe at her throat.

_I win. Do as i say._

"N-no. You didn't win. Not yet." Annabeth fought for air as she spoke. The man with red eyes glanced at the counter and grinned from ear to ear. A chuckle escaped his lips as he saw the third person in the photo.

_Do it or i will pay her a visit too._ Annabeth froze. He wouldn't.

_I would._ Tears spilled from Annabeth's eyes as she nodded.

_You have an hour._ With that said the monster removed his foot from her throat and walked into the dark corner of the room. Waiting.

Annabeth shakily stood from the floor and reached for the phone that was mounted on the wall. she clicked the number '4' and went back towards the couch. Annabeth gripped the hem of her shirt tightly as she felt his eyes on her. After five agonizing minutes a knock on the door startled her enough to make her jump from the couch.

She raced towards the door nearly tripping over herself in the process. She gripped the handle and with a deep breath she opened the door. Deep green eyes looked at her with worry as she gazed at him.

"Hello Annabeth." Percy whispered.

"Percy." Perseus gave her a soft smile as he saw her rub the ring that barely stayed on her hand.

"Why do you keep it?" He asked. Annabeth froze and grey eyes watered slightly.

"Because I never wanted to leave." Percy nodded in understanding and Annabeth motioned for him to come inside.

"The faucet won't work in the bathroom, do you think you could fix it?" Annabeth asked nervously. Percy nodded and headed towards the bathroom in the back of the house.

_Keep going. Remember what's on the line here. _Annabeth bit back a sob as she got to work. She reached under the sink and turned off the water. She stumbled over towards the closet and stared down at the big red jugs of gasoline.

_Don't waste any time._ Tears streamed down pale cheeks as she lifted the jugs and pored the clear liquid all over the floor. On her way out she grabbed a match and continued walking.

The air outside was cool as it hit her skin. Her hands shook and she dropped the jug twenty feet from her house. She glanced behind her and saw a black car. In the back seat sat a baby girl with black hair and wide, curious grey eyes.

"I'm so sorry. But one day you'll understand. I did this for you!" Annabeth grabbed the match with slippery fingers and quickly lit it. The small fire in her hand would cause the end. She glanced at her house once more and froze. Sea green eyes watched her questioningly. They suddenly widened in shock and Annabeth dropped the match.

A trail of fire erupted from the ground and led towards the house. Percy gave Annabeth a small smile. The fire reached the building and in a flash of heat, everything was gone. Annabeth clenched her eyes shut as she looked away. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she hugged herself.

_Don't worry,_ He whispered in her ear._ You still have me._

* * *

**Well, there goes another one-shot. please review. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**if you have any questions just ask.**

**Ps. The ring, Annabeth and Percy were married (if you didn't catch on.)**

**If you don't know what the voice is, then it's better you keep it that way.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
